Bells Toll For Ho-Oh
by Average Human
Summary: This is an existing episode; season 5 episode 18, I just changed the view points, this was to help me get out of writers block, and it was fun to write. A tower, A legendary Pokémon, an important trainer and his friends, and the stupid oafs of Team Rocket. when four crystal bells from Tin Tower are stolen, its up to our hero's to return them safely.


A/N: Yep, I'm back, and School is crazy… maybe I'll take a break from this site, maybe not… I love writing, but I have no time, Spanish moves so fast, and the teacher didn't tell us we had to turn everything in. I have a C; I haven't had a C in any class in three years… I miss middle school. Oh well, any suggestions about how to pass a fast moving Spanish class with an unclear teacher? Wait I'm off topic, I don't own whatever it is I'm writing, I just might not post this for a while, maybe not, I don't know, I have writers block, and yea… I need a tutor or something… if you have any suggestions for stories, I will probably take them; just to get out of writers block… today I'm taking a short excerpt from Pokémon. I hope you enjoy everything, this excerpt is from Pokémon Season 5 episode 18, and it's called: for Ho Oh the Bells Toll. I do not own Pokémon, I say it again. This is going to be mostly through the eyes of the minor characters, Eusine, and Morty.

The bells, the beautiful bells. No one had heard them for three hundred years. He knew what this meant, but it wasn't anything good. He ran out into the street to look at the tower. He arrived just in time to hear someone say, "It's the bells! This can only mean one thing; that the legendary Ho Oh will soon return." He couldn't help but retort, "Or the legendary Sweetcoon."

"Eusine!"

"Yes, Morty, it's been a while. Hasn't it?" the bells continued to toll as the two talked for a few moments, before making their way to inspect the tower. _**Even when the strongest winds blow through it, the bells in Tin Tower never sound. It is said that the bells only ring when the legendary Pokémon Ho Oh is due to arrive. For three hundred years the tower has remained silent. **_The two made their way into the tower and froze at the sight. As if by magic the bells were all ringing, it sounded otherworldly, "Look! Here too," Morty yelled to his old friend, Eusine was a bit slower than him.

"We've checked every floor, the whole tower is ringing." Morty finished,

"This is the eighth floor right?"

"Uh huh."

"On the ninth floor are the special crystal bells, they only ring to announce the arrival of Ho Oh." Eusine looked upwards at the stairs as he finished his last thought. The two dashed up the stairs and gasped, the crystal bells, the legendary bells, had disappeared.

"Huh? The crystal bells! They're gone!" Morty looked around before continuing his thought,

"Somebody has been up here, and they've stolen the crystal bells. And I guess that all the other bells were ringing to alert us. Gengar, go and find the crystal bells, now!" Morty's Gengar appeared, and then disappeared through the flooring, _presumably_ to look for the stolen bells. The two began making their way back down the flights of stairs when all the bells around them suddenly stopped.

Eusine ran down the rest of the stairs leaving Morty to catch up. He exited the building just as three kids walked up, "Sorry, this building is off limits to you people-" he was cut off by Morty's Gengar appearing and pulling at the sides of his mouth, "Gengar?" asked the young boy,

"Cut that out! Didn't we tell you to go find the crystal bells!?" Eusine yelled at the ghost type, as it laughed at its trick,

"Gengar, go on and stop goofing around." Morty had finally made his way out of the building, and his Gengar disappeared, this time to do the job assigned to it.

"Hey Morty, long time no see." The young trainer appeared to know Eusine's friend, and Morty took a step forward,

"That's right, Ash, it's been a while. Somehow Ash I'm not surprised to see you. It's as if your presence here is evidence that Ho Oh is coming."

"Huh?" asked the young trainer by the name of Ash, along with his friends; Eusine looked at Morty in confusion,

"Morty, I don't get it."

"This is Ash, he's from Pallet Town, the day that Ash began his Pokémon journey, and he saw the legendary Ho Oh."

"A Ho Oh?" Eusine looked at Ash in both curiosity, and envy. Ash seemed a little nervous for this information to be relayed to someone he had just met.

"Heh heh, yes sir, Ash Ketchum, this is Eusine, expert in Pokémon legends all over the world, he's here researching our ancient Pokémon literature." The nervousness faded from Ash's face, but it was still visible in his eyes as he said, "Hi there."

Later in Morty's house, the group was looking at a picture, and Morty explained it,

"These are the stolen crystal bells."

"Wow…" whispered Ash as his friends looked in wonder.

"These crystal bells have been here for more than three hundred years. Hey Ash, I'm sure you've heard about this legend before right?"

"No."

"Three hundred years ago, a great fire engulfed the tower of Ho Oh; everything was destroyed, except for thirty-two metal bells, and four crystal bells, which were miraculously untouched. The tower was rebuilt, and the bells were put back in their original place, hoping they would bring Ho Oh's return. Since then the bells have never rung again."

Ash's friend, Brock asked, "Until they rang today?"

Morty nodded, and Eusine cut in, "the ringing of the bells today was a signal to us that the ancient crystal bells of Ho Oh were stolen."

"Which means?" Morty asked, and Eusine continued, "Ho Oh still watches us, no, it watches our entire world!"

Ash looked thoughtful, "Three hundred years of, watching?"

"Yes! It is clearly written in the legend of Ho Oh; Ho Oh's fierce anger will only melt away when the hearts of Pokémon, and humans, finally meet as one." Ash and Misty looked at each other,

"Ho Oh's fierce anger," Ash started, the Pikachu on his shoulder muttering, "pika?" Misty continued for him, "The hearts of Pokémon and humans, wow."

"Ho Oh has sent three Pokémon down to earth to observe us." Eusine stated, the kid with the Pikachu asked, "How come?"

Morty, who was standing right next to Ash, answered his question, "because Ash, humans are the source of Ho Oh's anger," He was cut off by Eusine again,

"The legend says, because of the humans trying to steal the power of Ho Oh and the Pokémon caused the great fire in the tower, three Pokémon perished in the flames, unable to escape on time. Ho Oh watched in sadness and disgrace drawing from nature and the sources of its own ancient power, Ho Oh created new lives for them. The reincarnation of the north wind; Sweetcoon, the reincarnation of the volcano; Entei, the reincarnation of thunder, Ryco. Ho Oh sent these three Pokémon to observe humans, they wait for the day when Pokémon and humans can live together and cooperation and harmony. When that time finally comes, Ho Oh will return."

Brock put two and two together, "Than the three servants of Ho Oh must be watching us now."

"Exactly!" Eusine exclaimed, happy that Brock understood what he had said. Ash than spoke up, "Uh, I met Sweetcoon."

Eusine gasped, clearly jealous, "Sweetcoon!?" Morty took out a book showing vague outlines of the three legendary Pokémon, Ash almost immediately pointed out Sweetcoon, "Yea this is it." He pointed at the image of sweetcoon on the page; "Right Pikachu?" his partner nodded in agreement, "Pika!"

"First Ho OH, then Sweetcoon, you're lucky." Morty said looking into the thin air behind Ash's shoulder, Eusine meanwhile seemed to be shaking in jealousy and rage.

"That's not possible!" He yelled, unable to believe it, Ash's friends gasped, "But, but it's true." Ash stuttered, taken back by the sudden outburst of the historian.

"I am the world's foremost Sweetcoon expert, and you're lying, Sweetcoon only appears to the most skilled Pokémon trainers," Eusine held up a poke ball, "prove yourself young Ash!" Ash seemed surprised, "A Pokémon battle?"

A/N: Yep in an effort to get this uploaded today, (Sábado in Spanish means Saturday right? Or is it Domingo? No wait, Domingo means Sunday… ahhhhhh I am going to fail Spanish!) I'm making this a two-shot! I'll do the next chapter tomorrow! But for now, I already finished Pokémon X, but at the rate I'm going, I'm never going to finish Pokémon Y before Alpha and Omega RS comes out… happy reading, peace out!


End file.
